Take My Hand
by nibbler747
Summary: Shikamaru comes to grips with events after a bloody battle with his friends and family. Written for the "Tell my a Story" contest hosted by loknnica.


_Take my hand_

_Come with we_

_In my arms safe_

_You'll always be_

Shikamaru lay in bed watching his wife's back shudder under the blankets. She was not asleep but appeared to trying to hide the fact that she was awake. Awake and quietly crying.

"Temari?" He gently laid his hand upon her shoulder. She didn't respond. He leaned in closer to her neck. "Tem…..why are you crying?"

She sniffed and wiped the lone tear that was running down her face. She continued looking out the moonlit window.

"Are you still thinking about the attack? It's been a month now. I know it was scary but we both pulled through. Everything is fine now. The attackers have either been killed or in prison. Naruto made sure of that. We don't have to worry about them anymore. I even got a cool scar out of it" he teased.

The tears continued streaming down her face.

"Tem. I'm getting worried. Maybe you have post traumatic stress. Don't argue with me, it's a real thing. Maybe you should make an appointment with Sakura tomorrow morning. She may be able to give you something to reduce your anxiety. I hate to see you this way."

She shuddered. "Oh Shikamaru, what am I going to do?" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. "It's ok. We're going to make it through together."

* * *

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 8:15 am. He had slept in and it appeared that Temari had also. He could hear her showering in the bathroom. He pulled himself out bed to head to the kitchen and make sure that Shikadai was getting ready for school.

As he headed to the kitchen, he tripped over Shikadai's schoolbag that was strewn in the middle of the hallway. He unwrapped the strap from around his ankle, but the bag opened up and a number of papers fell out of. He leaned over and picked up two sets of stapled papers. It was a set of exams, one for English and one for mathematics. One was marked up in red, with a bold 42% written on the top. The other had a large "F" written at the top.

This wasn't like him. He had to admit, that he himself had been a very poor student. His grades weren't much better than Naruto's. But it wasn't like he didn't understand the material, it just all seemed so pointless at the time. It was too much effort to work hard, when everyone's life seemed to take on a set pattern anyways. Go to school, be a ninja, get married and have kids, rinse and repeat. Well, that's at least how he used to think. That was before he had met Temari. He was grateful that Shikadai had taken a bit more after his mother in that respect. He worked hard - well at least until now. Was this what he had to look forward to – the morose teenage years?

He peered into the kitchen. Shikadai was eating a bowl of cereal with his headphones on. He was showered and dressed. How should he approach this? Obviously something was bothering him for his grades to take such drop. His own old man was always difficult to talk to, he spoke with a blunt force of a dull blade. He wanted to be different – more approachable. Perhaps the gentle touch would work best with Shikadai.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chair and sat down. "Good morning son."

Shikadai looked up from his cereal, and turned his music off. He stared right at him, then continued eating.

"Listen son, I'm not sure what's going on with you, but I want you to know you can always talk to me. About anything. You know that right?" He reached out to pat his shoulder.

Temari stormed in the room, hair dripping, eyes bloodshot, holding the two exam papers in her hand. "What is the meaning of this? Shikadai!"

Shikadai slammed down his spoon in anger. "What? You're going through my stuff now! Have you ever heard of privacy mom?"

"Your schoolwork is NOT private!"

"Temari" Shikamaru said sternly. "I'm handling this. This is not helping."

Temari grabbed Shikadai's shoulder. "Why do you think this is ok? This is not ok! What does this prove. It proves nothing!"

Shikadai shoved her arm of his shoulder. "You just don't get it mom do you? Leave me alone!" He got up and stormed out of the kitchen. He grabbed his bag, and the front door slammed as he exited the house.

Temari burst into tears, and raced back to the bathroom locking the door.

Shikamaru rushed after her, knocking on the door. "Tem…..Tem" The sounds of her sniffling came past through the door.

"Listen, enough is enough. Please call Sakura this morning. If you don't, I'm going to bring her down here myself. You're breaking down. You need help. Let me help you."

Silence met his plea on the other side of the door.

He knocked again. "Tem?"

"Please help me Shikamaru" she cried softly.

"Here's what we're going to do. I have a meeting I cannot miss with Naruto at 9 am. Immediately afterwards, I'll go collect Sakura and bring her here. All you need to do is get dressed and stay home. I'll be back in an hour, an hour and a half tops. Is that alright? Are you going to be ok?"

The room remained silent for a minute.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too. I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's office filled with anxiety. Should he be there? Should have he just gotten Sakura and headed straight home? He'd only be away for a hour and a bit. By the time she got dressed and had breakfast, he should be back. The meeting he had with Naruto had to do with the security of the village and after what had happened last month, he wanted to do everything in his power to help protect it. He was trying to focus but his mind was filled with Temari and Shikadai.

He opened to door to Naruto's office to learn that his friend was not alone. Sasuke was there. While over the years he had learned to be cordial with Sasuke, he was still not his favourite person. Strategy sessions always became ten times more difficult when he was there, because he usually had a diametrically opposite view of how they should approach things. Sasuke's solutions usually involved him working alone with little to no input. He wasn't in the mood to get into a long drawn out argument.

Naruto was leaning back in his chair, his eyes showing tell tales signs of insomnia. The position of Hokage was difficult. Shikamaru was doing the best he could to help his friend, but the decisions Naruto had to make were often heavy and had long consequences. It was enough to weigh on the strongest and most optimistic of people.

Naruto sat up and looked at the men. "Ino's intel tells us that this attack originated from the Sound village. They're trying to create instability in the Leaf, and then attack."

"Well then the answer is to strike them when they are not expecting it. Strike first. I'm familiar with the sound. They were all loyal to Orochimaru. I can infiltrate their village no problem, and then hit them where it hurts. I know just the person to target" Sasuke stated.

"You can't just try to solve everything by doing it all by yourself Sasuke. That approach is just going to lead to a retaliation from them and then us, and that's not really solving anything is it?" Shikamaru retorted.

"You can get into their village no problem?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto" Shikamaru said exasperated. "I really have to recommend against this. We need to figure out what their end goal is here. Are they after information? Or is this part of a bigger plan from them. If we understand their motivation, then we can strike back appropriately. Strike first, ask questions later is poor strategy."

Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked. "I understand The Sound like the back of my hand. And the man's name is Eko. If you strike him, their whole organization will crumble."

Naruto stared out the window for ages. He finally turned to the men. "Let's strike the Sound."

Shikamaru threw his arms up in the air. "You're blinded by your friendship to Sasuke. It's going to lead to more bloodshed. I guarantee it."

He stalked out the door. These two idiots weren't listening, and he had more important matters, like his wife's welfare to deal with.

* * *

Shikamaru walked back to towards his home without Sakura. He had searched around the village and her usual spots to no avail. He supposed he could ask Sasuke, but he really didn't feel like seeing his face right now. That was ok, he'd just spend the morning with Temari, and then hopefully they would find Sakura in the afternoon.

He walked up to the house to hear the sound of Temari's voice. It appeared that she was on the phone. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but she had been so quiet these past few weeks, that any insight might help him help her. He stood near the open window and listened.

"I…I'm breaking down Kankuro. Everything reminds me of the attack. Of that night. I need to get away. I need to come home. I'm coming home. I can't stay here."

He stopped breathing and peered through the window. A brown suitcase was laying on the bed that was slowly being filled up by Temari as she continued speaking on the phone with her brother.

Shikamaru stumbled backwards. What was going on? She was leaving? When was she planning on telling him? Was she planning on going alone, or did she want him and Shikadai to go with her? He was needed here, and Shikadai was in school. They just couldn't leave. But he didn't want her to go without him. She was hurting. This was not the time to abandon her on her own. He needed her as much as he knew she needed him.

His head was reeling. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control. He walked away from his house and up the familiar path he had walked so many times before. Before he knew it, he was at his spot, his favourite cloud watching hill. It was his place. Where he got clarity. Where things made sense.

He laid down on the soft grass and closed his eyes. The events of the morning were swirling around in his head.

After some time, he heard the sound of someone sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and stared at the familiar face looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

The man leaned back so his elbows rested on the grass, with his legs stretched out in front of him. "How long are you going to play this game Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru swallowed but is mouth was so dry that it was difficult to do. "What game?" he said softly.

"You're smarter than this. I know it's hard to let go, but its time. You've been pretending for about a month now. Its not helping anyone. Especially yourself."

Shikmaru ripped a fistful of grass from the hill. This was not real. This couldn't be real. "I'm dreaming. Yes, I must be dreaming. Cause I'm talking to you right now."

"Oh Shikamaru. Stubborn as always. What have you noticed this past month. Temari always crying. Shikadai acting out. Naruto and Sasuke strategizing what's best for the village without you. Haven't you notice they never directly speak to you. That you are speaking with no response? The night of the attack – you must understand that you didn't make it."

Shikamaru's hands started shaking. "No…. No you aren't real. I'm asleep on my favourite hill. I'm dreaming about speaking to my dead father."

Shikaku grabbed his hand gently. "Son, it's time to come home."

"No! My home is here. Temari needs me. Shikadai needs me. Naruto and this village need me! This is just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare because I've been so stressed."

"Stressed because you are watching your beloved wife grieve. Stressed because your son is lost and is in pain right now. Stressed because you are no longer able help protect the village. But those worries are over now."

"How are they over? I can't leave like this! They need me!"

"Look Shikamaru." Shikaku pointed to his left. Down the hill was Temari and Shikadai sitting on a blanket. They were the most beautiful site he had ever seen. She was happy, beautiful and smiling warmly at him. Shikadai was waving at him with the biggest smile on his face.

"I don't understand. Are they dead too?" Shikamaru said with a barely audible whisper.

"No, but the Purelands are what you want it to be. A paradise. They are part of your paradise."

"But I know that they are miserable in the real world. How can I ever be happy when I know that? "

"The real world always moves forward. They will make their way to the Purelands in their own time. Take a look at the real world to your right" Shikaku directed.

Shikamaru looked over to the right. His hill, his home in the distance, the village were all fading rapidly to grey. He started to feel disconnected. That the world on his right was no longer real. All his happiness was waiting on the other side. Memories of that world were fading away.

He stood up and his father did too. He took him into a tight embrace and held him.

"Come son, take my hand."

_Take my hand_

_Come with we_

_In my arms safe _

_You'll always be_


End file.
